for the future
by biggots
Summary: saat kedamaian hanya sementara,waktunya pahlawan masa lau menyelesaikannya naruto x rossweise,sasuke x akeno


**For the future**

**(fanfic pertama jadi pasti reader bakal nemuin kegajean,abal,typo,eyd ngasal ,tanda baca salah,ukuran teks salah dan berbagai jenis kesalahan yang bisa sampe ke orang kaya saya hahhhaha jadi mohon maklumi yakkk)**

**Pairing:Naruto x rossweisse _ sasuke x akeno ga harem**

**Kenapa single pairing?pertama saya ga bakat nulis harem walaupun saya suka bacanya …heheh(muka jiraiya)kedua ini pairing jarang bet di pake…sejarang orang sekarang pake telpon umum buat nelpon heheheh yang ketiga saya suka cewe rambut silver,dan di dxd cewe lain yg rambutnya silver dah punya suami..karna ga bakat bikin harem jadu biarin lah sesuai alurnya aja hehehhehehehmungkin di story lainya yang bakal gue bikin bakal gw jadiin harem hehehehhe dan keempat rossweisse kalo ada aslinya gw dah pasti jadi fanboynya hahahhaha**

**Oke langsung aja disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:Naruto dan highschoool punya sayaa dan saya bakal nguasainnn oppaaii gede di dunia muahahahahahhah (kalo reader percaya ama statement diatas anda perlu tes kejiwaan)**

**Story start**

Sasuke….. "hn" kau mendapat penglihatan itu juga kan?tanya seorang pria bersurai pirang aku melihatnya..balas sasuke,pria berambut raven model "duckass" tersebut. pertapa tua itu sama sekali tidak bercanda pada kita waktu itu jika masa shinobi akan berahir dan akan ada perang yang terjadi dengan skala yang lebih besar dari perang shinobi ke 4 dan kedamaian yang diancam oleh grup hanya diam melanjutkan kembali mendengar omongan temanya tau Naruto dalam empat bulan terahir ini merupakan bulan-bulan terdamai yang pernah kurasakan,tidak ada perang,madara,rapat council benar-benar damai kecuali jika istriku sedang dalam moodswingnya."GLEKH"!...tiba-tiba dua orang tersebut menelan ludah dan langsung gemetar mengingat kedua orang itu memiliki istri yang sedang hamil dan dalam masa "kau tidak menurut aku menangis, dan kau tidur di teras".tolong sasuke jangan bahas hal tersebut dulu. kembali ke masalah kita,ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang mencoba kembali serius walaupun masih gemetaran kau benar ,ucap sasuke yang sudah mulai kau setuju dengan pertapa itu dan menerima teknik itu?"…..ya….'jawab sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya' aku tak mau kedamaian yang kita nikmati saat ini hanya sementara sementara keturunanku nanti mendapat dunia yang menurutku lebih mengerikan dari terkena tsukuyomi,apalagi setelah aku mengetahui bahwa renkarnasiku nanti lahir setelah perang "3 fraksi" itu bukan saat perang itu terjadi sehingga aku tak bias menghentikannya saat itu juga,walaupun aku tidak bisa menghentikannya,minimal aku bisa membantu perdamaian 3 fraksi bagaimana Naruto?apa kau juga akan melakukan teknik pertapa itu?naruto yang mendengar ucapan sasuke tersebut tersenyum,'ya' aku juga akan menggunakan teknik Ashura dan indra akan tetap berjalan walaupun kutukan pohon shinju sudah selesai yang membuat kita dan sebagian ninja yang masih hidup sebagai last shinobi,hanya dengan teknik itu nantinya aku bisa membantu renkarnasiku nanti untuk menjaga perdamaian seperti yang ashura kalau bisa aku akan melakukan secepatnya,aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pertapa tua itu ketika bertemu renkarnasi ingin renkarnasiku melihat betapa tampan dirinya di masa lalu"jawab Naruto so narsis".HAHAHAHHA ide bagus Naruto dengan begitu renkarnasiku bisa melihat dri mana wajah tampannya berasal! Hah dari pada tampan, mukamu lebih mirip muka bishounen pria yang terdapat dalam komik yaoi punya mougi-chan~ ledek hal itu aura ungu berupa tulang rusuk,tangan dan kerangka sayap beserta tengkorak bertanduk muncul di sekitar sasuke "apa kau bilang dobe?…setidaknya mukaku masih lebih enak dilihat dari pada muka bodoh hewanimu itu"!naruto yang lagi ngupil saat mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas galiannya"jadi kau ingin sekali ku hajar temeee?!"ucap Naruto dengan aura sage bewarna kuning lengkap dengan bola-bola hitam di belakang punggungnya."kita selesaikan dengan cara lama"ucap sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan rinegannya."yaa bersiaplah teme"ucap Naruto dengan aura kyubi yang sebesar susanoo berkobar di daerah gerakan cepat kedua tangan orang tersebut membentuk sebuah pola. DOBEEE!tangan sasuke yang mambentuk sebuah pukuln tersembunya di balik punggungnya,TEMEEEE!terlihat tangan Naruto terjulur keblakang dengan telapak terbuka seperti mempunya inten untuk menangkap tinju sasuke "hyeaaahhh JAN-KEN-PON"!dan saat keduanya melihat hasilnya senyum di wajah Naruto terlihat melebar sementara sasuke menatap tanganya dengan raut wajah kelam yang menunjukan rasa tidak percaya dan penyesalan."ghehehehhe mulai sekarang kau harus meneerima bahwa kau punya muka bhishounen temee hahahhhaaha"ucap Naruto disertai tawa girangnya."kembali kemasalah awal Naruto "ucap serius sasuke tanpa embel-embel dobe untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan beraharp Naruto lupa tentang kejadian tadi,'jadi dua tehnik apa yang akan kau berikan ke renkarnasimu nanti?kalau aku,aku akan berikan susano'o dan control penuh api hitam amaterasu, aku tidak memberikan sharingan karna dilarang sage itu karna bertentangan dengan sacred ..apalah itu yang nanti akan di berikan pertapa itu kalau kau?"hiraishin lvl 3 dan ashura kusari(skill rantai kushina yang pake aura ashura bukan pake chakra)..?!mendengar hal itu sasuke bertanya "kenapa tidak kau berikan regenerasimu saja atau sage cloak mu?kalau hiraishin lvl 3 mu aku mengerti, dengan skill itu kau tidak perlu kunai,hanya dengan memikirkan tempat yang inginkan segel hiraisin akan langsung muncul disitu!bahkan itu sudah melampaui kamui obito dari segi kecepatanya tetapi knapa kau lebih memilih kusari ashura dari pada sage cloakmu itu? Naruto mendengar hal itu memberikan senyum mesum ala almarhum guru dan "panutan?"nya jiraiya"hehehe temee kau belum tau betapa pentingnya jurus itu gheheheheheheh"tawa Naruto mengingat malam pertamanya dengan hinata dan malam sedudahnya…dan malam sesudahnya…yaa sangat penting 'batin naruto',lagi pula dengan kedua skill itu bahkan sudah cukup untuk menahan kombo susano'o dan amaterasumu,kau taukan dengan hiraishin level 3 ku aku seperti apa?jawab kau benar juga sih dobe hiraishin level 3mu benar-benar jurus bisa sih aku ambil skill bijudama tetapi pertapa itu melarangku dengan alasan yang sama denganmu .hmmm memangnya benda apa yang akan di berikan petapa itu ya 'tanya naruto'?aku tidak tau akan hal itu yang pasti kita harus siap akan apapun yang nantinya akan terjadi "jawab cool sasuke".hmmp kau benar teme "jawab Naruto dengan smirk khasnya yang bisa bikin hinata pingsan",dan lebih baik kita dekatkan nanti keluarga kita agar kemungkinan renkarnasi kita bisa langsung ketemu,.kau benar dobe karna si pertapa itu juga berkata renkarnasi kita akan turun dari family line langsung kita kalau begitu,sepertinya aku harus pulang hinata sepertinya sudah kumat moodswingnya "kata naruto gemetar sambil memperlihatkan segel hiraishin yang berkedip mengeluarkan cahaya terletak di telapaknya"dan aku akan melakukan jurus itu begitu anaku lahir kalau bgitu sampai nanti jaaa Naruto menghilang dengan jejak sinar dobee ucap sasuke tersenyum sambil menatap lokasi tempat Naruto berdiri tadi,sambil melakukan handseal **ninpo:shunsin no jutsu** ,sasuke juga ikut menghilang dari situ disertai api hitam yang menjadi trade marknya.

**For the future**

Di suatu pagi cerahh dan indahh di hiasi sinar hangat mentari di temani suara kicauan burung yang seperti suatu simfoni tersendiri bagi yang mendengar ,terdengar juga suara mencekam memilukan yang datangnya dari suatu rumah yang cukup besar namun hanya satu tingkat berarstitektur jepang, dengan bagian rumah 2kamar tidur,dan 2 kamar tamu lengkap dengan wc di masing-masing tengah-tengah rumah itu terdapat taman bunga dengan 1 pohon besar di tengahnya di bagian depan rumah tersebut terdapat ruang keluarga yang di dalamnya lengkap dengan berbagai game console dari ps4 sampai x-box mengingat yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya 2 orang pemuda yang masih sekolah dan baru mau masuk itu sangat dekat dengan dapur yang juga lengkap dengan profesional kitchen lagi ke topik utama yaitu suara mengenaskan dan memilukan yang jika dibandingkan dengan suara kapur yang di seret ke blackboard dengan sudut yang salah atau suara soundsystem yang ngehang,maka suara-suara tersebut bisa di samakan dengan penyanyi celine dion atau..armada…"?"ternyata suara tersebut datang dari seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver yang menentang gravitasi yang masi tidur pulas dengan tangan terlentang ke blakang dan posisi tidur yang sangat salah dan cesanya yang bisa bikin orang mengira itu karna atap bocor..ya suara tidur dan ngeces laknatnya itu keluar karna posisi tidurnya yang salah tetapi hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan salah posisi tidur itu sendiri terjadi sejak dia tidak tidur bersama orangtuanya yang sering pergi keluar negri dan meninggalnya teman dekat itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dirumah -tiba pintu kamar pemuda laknat itu di buka paksa oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam ditambah aura hitam keungu-unguanya bisa membuat yang melihat mengalami gangguan jantung dan diaree saudaranya yang masih tidur dengan damai dan polosnya walaupun pagi yang tenang itu sudah di hancurkan oleh suara dobrakan keras yang aturanya bisa membangunkan orang normal manapun dari tidurnya…..sayangnya pemuda berambut silver ini jauh dari kata saudaranya yang masih tidur dengan polosnya beserta suara laknattt dan jigongnya membuat pria berambut raven itu mengeluarkan satu tangan ethereal berwarna ungu ,dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak pemuda itu berteriakk..**NARUTOOOOOO…!**dan tinju itupun melayang dan menghantam keras pemuda berambut silver yang masih tidur itu..pukulan itu sukses membuat pemuda berambut silver itu mlayang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya dan menghantam pohon yang ada di tamanya…..seharusnya pukulan seperti itu sanggup meremukan tulang-tulang dan organ-organ orang normal,namun respon pemuda berambut silver itu hanya membuka matanya dengan malas memperlihatkan mata birunya yang indah sebiru lautan yang menyembunyikan berbagai emosi di dalamnya dan menguap lebar sambil berkata" ohh sudah pagi ya".lelaki berambut hitam yang memukul saudaranya itu hanya mengelus keningnya,hahhhh harusnya aku ingat badanya itu tahan banting harusnya aku pakai amaterasu hihi pasti menyenangkan mendengar jeritan perih darinya hahahaha'batin sasuke 'sambil nyengir sikopat~hoi..hoiii sasuke muka s&m mu keluar lagi tuh,Naruto yang ternyata sudah kembali ke kamarnya melihat muka sasuke hanya bisa sweat drop dan keringat dingin "kuharap yang ingin dia siksa bukan aku"batin teme kau keluar dulu "ucap Naruto santai" kau taukan hari ini hari pertama kita masuk sma,aku tidak mau telat untuk hal itu,dan dengan berdirinya kau disini kau menghalangiku untuk mandi. dari pada kau berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut menganga,lebih baik kau madi juga di kamarmu teme "kata Naruto sambil menunjukan eye smilenya"dengan mendorong sasuke keluar pintu dan menutup pintu dengan kencang di depan muka sasuke,itu sukses menyiram minyak,tiner,sulfur,dan bubuk mesiu kedalam api yang bukan hanya membakar emosi tetapi meledakan emosi sasuke..dengan kencang ia berteriak…**NARUTOOOOOOO**…!naruto yang sedang mandi hanya tertawa ngakak sambil jedotin pala di wastafel.

**For the future**

Di ruang makan saat ini terdapat 2 pemuda yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing yang satu sibuk dengerin lagu melalui headset yang dia kenakan sambil menaruh selai yang kedua sibuk baca Koran dangan kopi dan pisang goreng pertama memiliki postur badan tinggi 178cm rambut silver jabrik dengan jambang sedagu dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya tnpa mengurangi jarak pandangnya (bayangin minato kalo rambutnya silver)dengan mukanya yang terlihat percampuran Antara amerika dan jepang sukses membuat dia mendapat julukan "dante"in real world karna rambut silvernya dan mengenakan seragam pria sma kuoh dikancingin lengkap dengan ikat pinggang tengkorak dengan rantai(ikat pinggang ryuk death note ga pake buku),gelang salib di tangan dan celana bahan yang pas ga kegedean dan kekecilan dan sepatu vans hitan dengan sol berwarna kedua memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak jauh dari pemuda pertama yaitu 180 cm,rambut hitam model duckass emoish,dan mata merahnya menampilkan kesan "vampire prince"yang pekatdia mengenakan seragam pria kuoh dengan ikat pinggang normal dan sepatu pantofel dia juga mengenakan kaca mata karna dia ironis mengingat leluhurnya memiliki mata yang mampu melihat dan memprediksi apa saja. Naruto pun membuka topic pembicaraan "sasuke nanti di sekolah kau mau masuk klub bareng gaa?"sasuke yang menghentikan kegiatan membacanya pun bertanya balik,memang kau mau masuk klub apa?aku akan mencoba klub kendo jawab Naruto singkat…teknikku sbentar lagi sempurna aku akan masuk klub kendo dan mengikuti kompetisi nasional yang sebulan lagi diadakan,bagaimana dengan mu apa teknik critical pointmu sudah mengalami perkembangan?hmmm berbeda denganmu yang hanya tinggal melakukan pushup dan sprint di tambah meditasi untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan kewaspadaan mu aku hanya memiliki satu kendala yaitu dan pengetahuan tentang critcal point sudah kumiliki hanya saja mataku belum memiliki kecepatan penglihatan yang sama dengan badan ku,tetapi jika hal ini selesai kupastikan semua musihku berahir dengan satu kau berbeda sekali dengan ku sasuke ujar dari mu aku melakukan serangan dengan kecepatan tebasan dengan melakukan latihan kini aku sudah bisa melakukan 20 tebasan dalam 30 detik,bisa kau bayangkan bukan dengan hiraishin ku aku bisa melakukan walaupun begitu kau sama sekali belum pernah menembus deffense susano'o ku waktu sparing ujarsasuke,dan kau sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhku waktu sparingg temeee,ujar sasuke yang melihat jamnya pukul 7.15 langsung merapikan korannya dan mengambil tasnya,dobe ayo kita sambil mengambil helmnya dan sasuke dan tasnya langsung pergi ke garasi di situ terlihat 2 mobil dan 2 motor masing-masing milik sasuke dan langsung pergi ke motor ninja berwarna silver dengan gambar tato tribal tengkorak,salib dan rantai,Naruto langsung memakai helm silvernya dan melempar helm satu lagi kearah sasuke yang mengambilnya dengan ninja sasuke berwarna hitam dengan gambar api tribal berwarna abu-abu gelap di bagian kiri dan kau sudah mengunci rumah teme?sudah jawabnya lampu? kompor?cuci piring?nyap-BRAKKHHHH! Helem sasuke yang belom dipake sukses ngegelepak jatuh Naruto dari motornya,"kau Tanya lagi,akan kulempar foto topless kau ke fansgirl smpmu"ancaman itu sukses membuat Naruto Naruto"lihat saja sasuke akan kucari foto toplessmu dan akan ku sebar ke internet khukhukhuhu"Naruto dan sasuke pun menstarter motornya,oh ya Naruto aku juga akan ikut denganmu ke klub nanti akan ku hubungi jika ingin ambil formnya lalu Naruto dan sasuke pun mengas motornya pergi kesekolah barunya itu.

**For the future**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, di suatu sekolah dengan gaya barat yang kental itu bahkan bisa dilihat dari seragam muridnya yang menampilkan kesan british atau depan gerbang sekolah tersebut terlihat pemuda berambut coklat dengan seragam yang sedang menangis bersama ke tiga ….motohama….hai issei jwab kedua pemuda di …kita bisa masuk sekolah ini,kalian tau kan sekolah ini apa?tanya pemuda berambut coklat ~hix kami tau sekolah ini mayo~hix ritasya di penuhi oleh kaum hawa dengan ratio 8:3 deng~hhix an kedua pemuda tersebut sambil itu betul skali ujar issei,di tambah lagi wanita-wanita disini berkualitas diatas rata-rata sekolah lain,kalian taukan artinya apa?emosii tak terbendung dari ketiganya membuat mereka berteriak bersama KITA AKAN MENDAPATKAN HAREMMM WANITA DENGAN OPPAAAI BESARR!ternyata teriakan mereka cukup untuk mengumumkan kebelangan mereka di sekolah KITA SONGSONG HIDUP BARU KITAA!pacu !jawab kedua yang terlalu bersemangat dengan teriakannya tidak melihat jalan,suara klakson dari motor silver kencang yang mengarah padanya tidak dia yang baru menyadari hal tersebut panic dan membeku di -teman isseipun berteriak "ISSEI AWAS!".namun issei hanya yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan rem terpaksa membelokkan motornya namun karna terlalu tajam belokannya membuatnya jatuh terseret bersama motornya saking kencangnya sampai helm pemuda itu terlepas. Kejadian tersebut pun menyita perhatian semua murid di sekitar yang tau hal itu terjadi karna ulahnya langsung membantu menyingkirkan motor tersebut dari kaki kanan Naruto yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah."hahhh kakiku lecet lagi"batin kau tidak apa-apa?tanya issei dengan nada tidak apa-apa hanya lecet sedikit di kaki dan kepala,jawab Naruto aku ya aku tak melihat sekitarku ucap apa-apa hahahaha yang penting tidak ada yang luka kata Naruto sambil hanya sweat drop mendengar Naruto "orang ini gilla!"batin issei dan orang-orang sekitar situ ahirnya bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas,rambut silver dengan bercak darah yang mengalir melewati mata biru electriknya yang terlihat seperti menyala, blazernya yang terbuka akibat kecelakaan tadi dengan ikat pinggangnya yang terlihat dark dengan tengkorak dan rantainya membuat semua wanita di sekitar situberpikir satu hal yang sama."KYAAAA TAMPAN SEKALIII".sasuke yang baru tiba pun melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap aspal yang terdapat darah Naruto,di hari pertama saja kau sudah mengotori jalan Naruto..ucap wanita sekitar situ berteriak lagi"KYAAAA ADA LAGI YANG TAMPAN"yahhh tidak apa-apalah berani kotor itu baik Naruto dengan mengutip kata-kata "bijak?"iklan rinso dari tv sudah.. ini kunci rumah,kau pulang dulu saja ganti seragam kotormu aku saja yang pegang nanti aku yang akan jelaskan pada kepala sekolah,jangan lupa kunci rumahnya sasuke sambil melempar kunci rumah pada jawab narutoyang sudah menstarter mesin motornya yg sama sekali ga pergi dulu hanya mendecih hahhhhh melanjutkan yang masih bengong bertanya pada sasuke anoo sasuke san..kau siapanya Naruto san?hnn aku saudaranya kami kakak beradik ayahku adalah abang dari ayahnya tersebut menghapus pikiran yaoi wanita di sekitar begitu aku duluan ya issei pun masuk duluan ke dalam sekolah itu juga teriakan fangirlish keluar dari wanita-wanita di sekitar situ"KYAAAA NARUTO SAMAAA ,SASUKEE SAMAAAA TAMPAN SEKALI","AKU DAPAT FOTOOO NARUTO SAMAAA!","AKU DAPAT FOTO SASUKEEE SAMAAAAA"seketika itu juga tanpa Naruto dan sasuke sadari mereka telah mendapat julukan di sma itu sebagai "two dark prince of kuoh" menyaingi kiba dalam hal kepopuleran dan yang masih di situ hanya diam bingung dan menggerutu "sigh memang benar pria tempan lebih baik mati saja.."dan tanpa di sadari issei dan temannya mendapat julukan juga hari itu sebagai "trio perverts of kuoh".di suatu ruangan di sekolah itu "bagaimana menurutmu buchou?"Tanya seorang wanita dengan figgur tubuh dewi dengan paras kecantikan nadeshiko kepada wanita berambut merah darah dengan badan approdhite dan muka bidadari didekatanya." Yaa mereka bertiga memiliki sacred gears .sangat kuat sampai-sampai terasa dari luar tubuh mereka"tidak salah lagi ketiganya memiliki "longinus" atau salah satu dari "artificial longinus sacred gears"jawab wanita bernama rias tersebut."ya" aku harus mendapatkan ketiga orang itu!ucap di sadari rias seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek tertentu juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sementara itu ,,,,

"Hahhh…hahhh..hahh" di sebuah gang sepi terlihat seorang gadis dengan armor yang hancur dan baju berwarna pink yang telihat robek dimana-mana memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indah yang bisa di kategorikan "voluptuous".rambut silver panjangnya dengan mata birunya tidak menyembunyikan kecantikan alami dari wanita ada satu hal yang terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu ..lelah..yaa tidak di pungkiri gadis bernama rossweisse itu kelelahan,di usir oleh majikannya karna gagal mengalahkan dewa ,di kejar oleh fanboy psikopat "Euclid lucifuge" yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan adik dari queen dan istri dari mao Lucifer sekarang ini "grayfia lucifuge"tentu menguras kondisi tubuh dan mental terhuyung-huyung tersebut terhenti ketika melihat gerombolan yankee bolos sekolah yang menatapnya dengan penuh ~nona cosplay kau cantik sekali….main dengan kami yuk hahhahaha kujamin kau akan gembira nona~ rossweisse yang benar-benar sudah pada batas ahirnya di dorong paksa ke memegang tangan rossweisse di atas yankee itu mulai menggerayangi dan menghisap leher bahkan kulitmu terasa seperti vanilla di lidahku hehehe aku penasaran apa rasa dari dada besarmu ini hhehehehhehe sambil melihat kedada rossweisse yang hanya tertutup sedikit kain dan pecahan buahnya berteriak hei bos gentian dong!CEREWETTT!balas bos yang bernama koyama itu. kalau sudah puas nati akan kusisakan sisanya buat kalian terserah mau kalian hanya berharap dia segera pingsan atau mati agar tidak merasakan hal yang akan dilakukan koyama dan teman-temannya pada saat itu juga tiba-tiba muncul suara mengagetkan semua orang di situ."haaaahh kukira aku bisa ke sekolah dengan cepat kalo lewat sini,ternyata aku hanya menemukan sampah"mata rossweisse mendelik kearah sumber suara tersebut..di ujung gang terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi,berambut silver dengan mata birunya yang tajam bagaikan seekor srigala yang siap mencabik yang bernama koyama pun bertanya "KAU SIAPA?namun orang yang di tuju hanya menunjuk sambil menghitung jumlah musuhnya lalu dia berkata" 11 sampah siap di bersihkan"koyama yang tidak terima hal tersebut berteriak ,HAJAR DIAA!PATAHKAN TIAP TULANG DI BADANYA!anak-anakbuahnya pun langsung melingkari Naruto dengan batang kayu berpaku,pukulan pisau dan bahkan pisau hal itu rossweisse berteriak dengan beberapa energi yang tersisa di mulutnya"LARILAHH KAU BISAAA MATI KALAU MENOLONGKU!"Koyama yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik darah dan menampar TERNYATA KAU MASIH BISA BICARA PELACUR HAHHAHAHA AKAN KUBUAT KAU BERTERIAK NAMAKU NANTI!sontak hal itu sukses mengingatkan Naruto akan kegagalan masa lalunya dan menyulut emosi Naruto. Dengan mata yang tertutup bayangan poninya Naruto bertanya pada koyama "**kau ingin mati dengan cara apa..?"**Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan koyama dan anak buahnya,namun teriakan keras dari salah satu anak buahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa Naruto sudah menyerang begitu melihat sumber suara,koyama langsung menggigil melihat anak buahnya terangkat beberapa centi dari tanah. lehernya di tendang dan di tahan Naruto dengan kakinya orang itu entah tidak sadarkan diri atau sudah menarik kakinya lalu menghilang kedua yang Naruto serang adalah yang memegang pisau lipat tanpa ia sadari sikut Naruto sudah menubruk wajah kirinya sampai terdengar suara keras "krak"dari kepala orang itu jatuh dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut,hidung dan telinganya."9 **sampah lagi yang harus di bersihkan**"seorang anak buahnya yang memegang kayu berpaku mencoba menghantam kepala Naruto tetapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan musuhnya lalu memukul tangan tersebut pada bagian sikunya dengan keras "krak"!ARGGHH HHHGGHH!teriak orang itu,lalu Naruto mengambil kau berpaku tersebut dan meghantamkanya ke kepala orang itu sampai menancap."**8 sampah lagi**"melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan terhadap teman-temannya orang-orrang itu mencoba hanya berjalan mengambil pisau lawanya yang sudah ia -tiba dari leher 8 orang yang lari itu muncul segel hiraisin,lalu Naruto menusuk tanganya yang terdapat segel anehnya dia tidak mendapat luka apa-apa .pisau di tangan Naruto seperti menembus dimensi di tangan !teriak ke delapan orang tersebut bersamaan lalu terjatuh serempak dengan luka tusukan dileher tempat hiraisin muncul sudah kencing di celana semenjak serangan ke anak buahnya yang memakai pisau yang melihat koyama dengan dinginnya kembali menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya"**kau ingin mati dengan cara apa"**koyama langsung melepaskan rossweisse dan berlutut ampun….ampunn yang berniat menghabisinya saat itu juga tertahan begitu merasakan hangat pelukan di belakang punggungnya yang ternyata berasal dari rossweisse,..cukup…hah biarkan saja dia pergi hah…hah aku memafkanya,tolong jangan kotori tanganmu untuk hal itu..ku Naruto pun luluh,mata predator yang Naruto keluarkan berganti dengan mata yang lembut dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan. .naruto lalu berbalik badan dan mengangkat tubuh rossweisse ala bridal style"baiklah kita akan pulihkan energimu lalu kau akan jelaskan mengapa seorang Valkyrie bisa ada di sini"rossweisse hanya bisa merona karna dia bisa merasakan otot dada dan tangan Naruto yang terasa bahkan dari balik seragam yang melihat hal itu ingin mencoba membalas melihat tangan Naruto yang di pakaiuntuk menggendong rossweisse dan posisi badanya yang mengambil pisau lipat ditanah dan berteriak "MATI KAU BANGSATT!seketika itu juga muncul tanda hiraishin di kepala koyama lalu tanpa bisa dilihat mata kepala koyama sudah pecah karna terkena tendangan secepat cahaya Naruto dan bertabrakan dengan tembok di dia sudah tidur "ucap Naruto yang melihat wajah damai rossweisse yang tertidur di pelukannya"hah aku bisa menanyainya setelah dia bangun…..dan setelah aku membersihkan sepatuku ucap Naruto setelah melihat ceceran otak dan darah yang ada di aku akan bolos hari ini semoga teme tidak marah heheheheh.

sementara itu di sekolahh…..**NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!**...ucap sasuke yang membuat sasuke menunggu sampai melewatkan 4 mata pelajaran untuk perkenalan diri karna permintaan Naruto sendiri untuk menunggunya,ditambah tas Naruto yang berat yang harus dia tengteng juga menambah emosi sasuke ke level max.

yah semoga saja dia tidak marah…."batin Naruto sweatdrop" sambil mengencangkan pelukanya di tubuh rossweisse ahirnya Naruto menghlang dari tempat itu,meninggalkan bukti kebrutalan seorang Naruto jika di paksa.

**For the future**

**Oke karna saya masih baru belajar tolong berikan komentar anda tentang fic ini,saya juga butuh panduan cara ngebales review gmn karna saya ga ngerti hahahhahahaha saya baru kenal soalnya sama web ini dan langsung cintaaa ma nih web heheheheh go fanfic indo!minta reviewnya yak buat penyemangat!oh yaa hiraishin disini saya buat agak overpower supaya selevel sama susanoo lemon pastii ada hahahhah apa gunanya saya naro skill rante di Naruto hahhahahah (muka jiraiya)tpi mungkin masih agak lama jadi anda sekalian musti bersabar hohohohoo dan rante Naruto juga nanti akan saya tambah fiturnya agar selevel dengan amaterasu sasuke jadi mereka berdua kuat tapi di bidangnya masing-masing.**


End file.
